


I Just Can't Live A Lie

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Just Can't Live A Lie-Carrie Underwood (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Live A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I Just Can't Live A Lie-Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Megatron stands in the center of the battle, Optimus Prime stands there staring at him, obviously wondering why they are not fighting. He continues to look at the Prime for minutes before stepping closer with his arm outstretched, clawed servo out in front of him. The Prime looks down.

“We can’t live this lie anymore,” Megatron says. “You want Cybertron at peace. I want Cybertron without the caste system. We want the same thing. It’s been too long since our factions worked together. We need a truce. I propose a co-leadership, you lead the mechs. I will be in charge of the functions. Truce?”

“Decepticons lie,” Optimus Prime states. 

“Let us not be Decepticons anymore.”


End file.
